house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200214-history
Patricia Williamson
This article is about the real Patricia, not the siner version. For the sinner Patricia, please click here. Patricia Williamson is a major protagonist of House of Anubis, who has appeared in all 190 episodes and the movie, being the only female to do so. Background In Season 1, Patricia was an ordinary girl with her two best friends, Joy and Fabian. One day, Joy is called outside of the class and suddenly disappears, with Nina, a new girl, to take her place. Patricia accuses Nina for Joy's sudden disappearance, although it was really just a coincident that Nina came at that specific time. After many failed attempts to find Joy, even to dump water on Nina, Patricia meets a strange man in the woods someday in class, and later finds him. He claims to be able to find her, as he is a private investagator. Unknown to Patricia, this man is not a private investagator, and that his name is Rufus. He tricks Patricia to give him Nina's locket. Although not questioning why he'd need Nina's locket, Patricia gives it to him anyway. After eventually reliazing what she has done, she immediately takes it back. She also joins Sibuna in the process, and she makes up with Nina, now acknowedling the fact that Nina's sudden appearence and Joy's disappearence was a mere coincidince. In the end, Sibuna, along with Patricia, solve the mystery and foil Rufus' plan for good. In Season 2, Patricia had her best friend Joy back. However, when she got caught up in the mystery for the Mask of Anubis, they didn't spend much time together. Soon, new bad boy Eddie came to the school and he and Patricia had a love/hate relationship. She was cursed with the Mark of Anubis and she was also hexed once. She was muted. This caused trouble in Eddie and Patricia's relationship. Relationships Nina Martin-Friends/Ex-Roommates/Sibuna Amber Millington-Friends/Sibuna Mara Jaffray-Roommates Fabian Rutter-Sibuna/Friends Eddie Miller-Boyfriend/Sibuna/Friends Alfie Lewis-Friends/Sibuna KT Rush-Sibuna/Friends Trivia Patricia and Jerome Clarke are the only 2 characters to have 3 opening photos after Amber's departure in Season 3. However, Patricia moved around in terms of spots in the opening farther. She was third in appearence in the first two seasons. In the third she went to Jerome's original spot then to Mara's original spot. Patricia also has a twin sister, Piper Williamson who appeared in a few episodes in Season 2, and made a cameo in Season 3. She has thrown a liquid at all the newcomers to House of Anubis. Season 1 : Dumps water on Nina (and later Amber) Season 2 : Pours milk on Eddie Season 3 : Throws orange juice at KT, and later dumps juice on Willow (evil Patricia) She also tried to throw orange juice to one of the newest residents at Anubis House, but KT stopped her before she did. She was the third sinner, the sinner of wrath (Anger.) Patricia is the only female to be in every episode of every season. This is due to Nina leaving after the events of Season 2, Amber leaving after the first quarter of the third season and KT appearing in the third season and movie. However, Patricia hasn't talked in every episode due to Senkhara's curse. Category:Main Characters Category:Sibuna Members Category:Females Category:Anubis House Residents Category:Home Category:Anubis Sisterhood Category:Season 1 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 2 Category:The Awakening Group Category:Descendants Of Robert Frobisher Smythe Category:Sinners Category:Characters Category:Teens Category:Sibuna Category:Team Evil Category:Patricia Williamson